Kakezan
Main Character Kakezan (Multiplication, 掛け算, Kakezan) is a shinobi formerly from the . Kakezan, employing the Yin-Yang Release, is a master of ninjutsu on the molecular level, a skill unheard of, except in that of the Tsuchikage, and that of , two brother mutants. A unique master of cells and molecules, he has quickly made a name for himself, with his rare powers. His body his weapon usually, Kakezan can change his entire nature, adding things or removing things to it. From extra limbs, to a total change in properties, he is extremely versatile in its usage. Legendary in fact, he is coveted for his powers despite coming from not as well known lands. A person not to test, maybe his greatest mastery lies in the area of Fission and Fusion. Able to perform either at will, his molecular ninjutsu is nothing sort of a marvel in the ninja world. His monikers of the Many in One and Fusion and Fission Master have made him quite well known in the world, as a master of auto-leptokinesis. Background Personality Appearance Kakezan is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. His attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Heart like designs run down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Kakezan wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing a symbol etched into it. Over the top of all this, Kakezan sports a dark, high-collared cloak. Abilities Molecular Ninjutsu Body Manipulation Shapeshifting & Elasticity Regeneration Intangibility & Invisibility Teleportation Fission and Fusion ChixFissionTech.JPG|Kakezan using Fission. FusionTech.jpg|Kakezan using Fusion. Separation and unity, Parting (夬 guài) and Coupling (姤 gòu). Kakezan is a master of both Fission and Fusion of himself and other things. By changing his molecular structure, he can physically divide himself into two in an instant, allowing him to survive and even dodge would be fatal attacks, such as a slash with a sword (up and down). He could also use fission to escape the Shadow Imitation in an instant as well. He has used his powerful chakra control to lower the cost of this splitting almost down to zero, as it is at the point he can do it without a second thought, or without really focusing. He has taken fission to such a level where he can use it to escape bindings, even ones of chakra, by splitting in half, and then fusing the bound half into the one that has escaped. He can even perform the basic fission multiple times, from halves to eighths, dividing his chakra evenly between them. He has down this technique so much in training, so his chakra reserves can be decent, even when divided into eighths, turning into that of a Chūnin in eighths. When divided, his halves work together as one, as they are all one in a sense. This makes their coordination flawless in a sense, better than any regular team. They know exactly what each others limits are, as they are all exactly the same. This allows for techniques that couldn't be normally done except in extreme cooperation and coordination possible. When Kakezan splits into fourths for example, he can set up a dense barrier, only possible when four individuals, or copies in his case, unite their chakra and synchronize at high levels, which is capable of blocking anything less than a jinchūriki's or tailed beast's tailed beast ball. These fission copies are very capable of doing coordinated taijutsu strikes, or serving as multiple distractions for a final blow. These copies can use each other as stepping stones, or fight like coordinated partners, or even both, if there's enough of them. He can split into an unexpected number of fissions to surprise the opponent, maybe splitting into five by splitting into four first, and splitting one of these fourths into another half. Which would create uneven halves for the opponent to face. Because all of his fissions are him, they share the same mind in a way. Anything they learn, he learns once they fuse together again. This however, cannot be done if the other fission is killed in battle, or captured/sealed. This is very effective if he decides to scout with a fission eighth, or using these fissions to train himself, similar to Shadow Clones. He has also developed a technique to get the experience of a fission before their death, but it can only be activated if the fission has time to before dying. These fissions can also be summoned with a scroll, modified from the Shadow Clones reverse summoning scroll. Two can be stored in the scroll at a time, or eight fission clones with enough chakra for 1-2 techniques only, using the generic sealing technique to seal and unseal them. Fission Clones are a derived jutsu from basic fission, where he has mastered it to such a level, he has created clones from fission, making them only possible to be defeated by fatal strikes or attacks. Fission Clones are created by basic fission at will, but the difference is for each fission clone, Kakezan can decide how much chakra he wants in each one. A basic fission clone has enough chakra to use 1-2 techniques efficiently, though Kakezan can determine if he wants more chakra into this clone or not. With such little chakra from Kakezan, they are rather weak in capabilities, as they can only cast two jutsu and then resort to basic taijutsu before death, but they are excellent decoys, indistinguishable from Kazekan by his opponent's naked eye. Along with basic fissions, the real one cannot be shown among them based on sight. But unlike basic fission, sensory is effective, as they have less chakra then normal, to tell the difference between Kakezan and clones. However, this doesn't mean the opponent can stop Kakezan's clones, even if they can tell the difference. Kakezan, with his trained chakra reserves, can created up to 74 clones with a full set of chakra, spreading his chakra to thin that each clone can only cast one technique before having to resort to taijutsu. But this can be very effective in overwhelming the opponent. The number of clones he can create with this ultimate move reduces as he loses chakra during a battle though. With all this dividing, one might think that his cells met the hayflick limit long ago. In a sense, yes. But with his Body Molecule Manipulation generating new molecules for cells, he has fresh new ones always to divide. Kakezan, as said above, is a master of Fusion as well. He can unite with his halves to learn from them, or unite his fission clones to give them more chakra. With his touch, he can even combine other things together, and even himself to the ground, by reordering his molecules, or uniting the duplicates back again. The range for this is quite short, the closer the better. However, fusion can be done through the air, though it does require more chakra. He can also use fusion to save himself or his clones from deadly attacks, fusing them into another part of him in a safe place, usually close by to keep the chakra cost low for Fusion. By fusing other things together, the things made of molecules of course, he can create weapons on the fly, without the use of his own body. Though, some modification is involved, as he can infuse a leaf and branch together, but then must harden it for an effective weapon, unless it is a simple distraction. He can also fuse things onto himself, such as branches, to add to his power. Molecular Alchemy *''Recognition (承認, Shounin): *Disruption (破壊, Hakai): *Reconstruction (再建, Saiken)'': Natures & Other Ninjutsu Taijutsu Body Bukijutsu Chakra Control and Reserves Trivia *His appearance and some of his techniques pictures come from Jellal Fernandes of Fairy Tail. Credit to the authors of Fairy Tail Wikia. Category:Land of Frost Resident